


Del alcohol y sus consecuencias

by cloe2gs



Category: Entourage
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Teenagers, fem!Vince
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloe2gs/pseuds/cloe2gs
Summary: Una fiesta, un desamor y dos amigos que hacen algo que pensarón que nunca harían





	1. Cuba libre

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic pertenece a mi tabla de alcohol del livejournal de fandom_insano. El resto de la tabla la teneis en mi lj
> 
> Fem!Vince porque el genderswapp me tiene obsesionada.

Vicky sabe la fama que tiene. Sabe que los chicos creen que es una chica fácil, que es sencillo convencerla para que vaya al baño o al cuarto del conserje o tras las gradas del gimnasio. A la mayoría de las chicas les enfadaría que pensaran eso de ella, que llorarían y les dirían a Eric y a Tortuga que defendieran su honor, cosa que por otra parte Eric ya hizo cuando le rompió la nariz a Mike Weston el capitán del equipo de baloncesto cuando empezó a presumir de que se la había chupado en el coche. Pero la verdad es que a Vicky le da igual, que los chicos digan lo que quieran ella sabe la verdad, que todos quieren salir con ella y que cuando les dice que no presumen de haber hecho cosas que no son ciertas. Así que en lugar de desmentirlas se pone más eye liner y se sube la falda un par de centímetros más cuando ni si madre ni Johnny están cerca para verlo. Así que el 70% de las cosas que dicen que ha hecho no las ha hecho, aunque eso no quiere decir que todas sean falsas, puede que no se la chupara a Mike Weston en el coche; pero sí que le hizo un trabajo manual dos semanas antes mientras se suponía que estaban estudiando para el final de historia. Puede que la consideren una chica fácil o una golfa; pero ella prefiere pensar que es lo suficientemente madura como para saber lo que quiere y aprovechar lo que la madre naturaleza le ha dado para conseguirlo.

Y lo que hoy quiere es olvidarse de los estúpidos exámenes que acaban de terminar, de las horas de estudio que le han parecido eternas y de las tardes encerrada sin dejar de estudiar, porque Mama Chase parece tener un radar para saber cuando hace la pausa del descanso. Por eso se pone el vestido de tirantes gris que su madre insiste que es en realidad una camiseta un poco larga y los zapatos de tacón que le ha tomado prestados a su hermana Amy, porque según su madre con dieciséis años recién cumplidos aun es demasiado cría como para tener tacones propios. Sale de casa todo lo corriendo que es capaz de hacer sin temer caerse, dándole gracias a todo lo que existe de que su madre este trabajando y la única que quede en casa es su hermana Rachel, la cual está demasiado ocupada con Nathan, su novio de toda la vida, como para notar que se va.

—¿Vas a ir así? —la pregunta Eric con el ceño fruncido al verla bajar los escalones.

Vicky inclina la cabeza un segundo antes de mirar la ropa que lleva. En su opinión esta perfecta.

—Sí —responde con naturalidad terminando de bajar los escalones y agarrándose a su brazo. Le encanta llevar tacones, le hacen sentirse madura y sexy; pero como no empiecen a arreglar la acera no va a poder soltarse nunca del brazo de su amigo sin tropezar y caerse.  
—¿No quieres cambiarte?

Victoria pone los ojos en blanco al oírle y niega con la cabeza haciendo que se le mueva el pelo.

—¿Y tú? ¿Quieres cambiarte? —le pregunta ella en cambio.  
—Yo no soy el que va medio desnudo por la calle.  
—Yo tampoco. Esto es un vestido, E. Cuando se lo deje a Lauren el otro día para vuestra cita no pareció importarte.  
—Eso es porque Lauren es una chica —dice mientras empiezan a andar hacia casa de Stuart Chen y su fiesta de fin de exámenes.  
—Yo también soy una chica.  
—Ya; pero tú eres mi mejor amiga y ella no. Es más, lo único en lo que podía pensar desde que la vi era en dar gracias por ir al cine para que nadie notara la erección de mis pantalones.

Vicky suelta una carcajada al oírle, porque eso es típico de E, a diferencia de los otros chicos de su edad, da igual lo cachondo que este, nunca se lo dirá a la chica con la que esta para que le ayude a solucionarlo.

—No te rías. El cine es muy caro y ni siquiera sé de qué va la peli que fuimos a ver.

 

 

La fiesta en casa de Stuart es genial, como todas las fiestas que hace. Claro que en el barrio en el que viven y a los dieciséis años, cualquier fiesta es la mejor del año si tiene alcohol y está libre de padres. La música está bien, algo más tecno de lo que le gusta a Vicky; pero podría haber sido peor. Casi todos sus compañeros de curso están allí, incluso los hay que son mas mayores que ellos e incluso un par de cursos inferiores, sin duda colados por Lee el hermano pequeño de Stuart y que el lunes podrán presumir de haber estado en esa fiesta.

—¿Puedes dejar de mover la cabeza? —le pregunta a Eric—. Me estas mareando. ¿Qué buscas?  
—A Lauren —responde él—. No hemos quedado ni nada; pero he pensado que si estaba aquí…  
—¿Podríais hacer un poco de intercambio de saliva? —responde ella alzando las cejas con travesura.

Eric ríe al verla y asiente con la cabeza mientras se humedece los labios con la lengua.

—Yo no lo diría así.  
—Estoy segura de que no.  
—Voy a rellenarme el vaso ¿quieres?  
—Sí, porfa. Tráeme otro cubalibre.

Eric asiente con la cabeza empezando a caminar hacia la cocina. No ha dado ni dos pasos antes de que Caleb Tanner se le acerque para hablar con ella.

Caleb es justamente el tipo de chico que buscaba hoy. De pelo algo largo y castaño claro, ojos verdosos, siempre con una sonrisa de dientes perfectos en la cara, de manos inquietas que no deja de mover mientras habla y que le hacen pensar en todo lo que podría hacerle con ellas, porque otra de las cosas que le hacen tan perfecto es que es del último curso, casi un universitario, mucho más experimentado que los chicos que la suelen rondar.

Caleb habla sobre la última película que ha visto mientras ella se lleva el vaso de papel a los labios con lentitud sin dejar de mirarle, de esa forma que ha aprendido que pone a los chicos nerviosos. Con Caleb también funciona porque se queda callado a mitad de una frase durante unos segundos y ella sabe que está pensando en besarla.

—Parece… que el vaso esta vacío.  
—Sí… mi amigo iba a por otro; pero parece que lo ha olvidado —responde girando la cabeza en dirección a la cocina. Ahora está preocupada, Eric debería haber vuelto. Incluso si la hubiera visto hablando con Caleb le habría dado su vaso y se habría marchado.  
—¿Quieres que vaya yo?  
—No —responde ella antes de mirarle y sonreírle coqueta—. Yo me encargo.

Pasa entre la gente para llegar a la cocina esperando ver a Eric hablando con algunos de sus compañeros de clase o incluso con Lauren. Pero no está en ningún sitio, y en Queens donde la mayoría de la gente es morena o rubia, el pelo pelirrojo de E siempre le hace destacar entre la multitud. Al que si que ve es a Tortuga rebuscando entre las puertas de los armarios.

Se acerca para preguntarle por su amigo; pero frunce el ceño al ver su cara. Está enfadado… no, más que eso, cabreado. Una emoción que no le pega nada a un chico que siempre está sonriendo y con un chiste en la boca. Primero averiguará que le molesta y luego encontrará a Eric.

Le pone una mano en el hombro, por encima de la camiseta de baloncesto que lleva haciendo que de un pequeño salto del susto.

—Joder, V. Vas a provocarme un infarto.  
—¿Qué te pasa? —le pregunta apoyándose contra la encima.  
—¿A mí? Nada —responde abriendo una de las puertas de abajo y cerrándola poco después.  
—No puedes engañarme, Tortuga. Te conozco desde los 4 años. Escúpelo. ¿Qué te ha cabreado?

Tortuga no dice nada; pero su mirada se desvía hacia el salón una fracción de segundo justo antes de abrir la siguiente puerta y eso es todo lo que necesita Vicky para saber que, sea lo que sea lo que le está molestando, está en el salón de la casa de Stuart. Da un par de pasos hacia la puerta y no necesita más para entenderlo todo.

—¿Dónde está? —le pregunta con voz seria. Se le han pasado todas las ganas de diversión que podía haber tenido.  
—Fuera —responde levantándose con dos botellas de Ron del bueno entre las manos—. Si Stuart le roba la chica a E pensé que podíamos vengarnos un poco bebiéndonos su Ron, o el de sus padres.  
—Estoy de acuerdo —responde ella cogiendo una botella de coca cola sin abrir de la nevera.

No se espera a que Tortuga la siga antes de salir al exterior y buscar a Eric mientras baja los escalones de la casa. Esta sentado en la acera de enfrente, con la cabeza gacha y los dedos entrelazados tras la nuca. Vicky puede oír la música mientras cruza la calle y se agacha frente a Eric.

—Es una puta. Pasa de ella —le dice mientras se agacha apoyando una mano en la rodilla de él para estabilizarse y no caer al suelo.

Eric no dice nada, solo alza la cabeza para mirarla y Victoria tiene que morderse la lengua para no dejar a Tortuga a cargo de Eric mientras vuelve a la fiesta y le tira de los pelos a Lauren por haber jugado así con él. Eric es la mejor persona que conoce y no es solo porque sea su mejor amigo, es leal, divertido, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a los demás y trata a las chicas como si fueran princesas… a ella siempre le ha hecho sentir la persona más especial del mundo. No entiende que las Lauren del mundo no se hayan dado cuenta de eso.

—¿Un trago? —pregunta Tortuga ofreciéndoles una de las botellas de Ron.

Eric coge la botella del cuello y le da un largo trago antes de pasársela a ella. Victoria le da un pequeño sorbo y luego bebe un poco de coca cola antes de tragar.

—Cubalibre improvisado —contesta ella al ver la cara de incredulidad de sus amigos.

Eric niega con la cabeza antes de reírse y ella no puede evitar sonreírle al ver que al menos ha conseguido animarle un poco.

Caminan durante dos manzanas, bebiendo de una botella hasta que se les acaba y luego de otra, porque Tortuga es así de previsor y sabía que con una no habría suficiente. Terminan en los recreativos abandonados de la calle Newman. Se suponen que están clausurados y que en la puerta hay una gran cadena para evitar el paso de los adolescentes como ellos; pero Tortuga tiene la llave que le dio su tío Manny y que es capaz de abrir cualquier candado. Ni Vicky ni Eric preguntan demasiado, el tío Manny es famoso en el barrio en el que viven, cualquier cosa que quieras te la consigue… por un módico precio, claro está. Lo único que les importa es poder entrar a ese rincón del mundo, a ese lugar en el que ellos son los dueños y al que ningún extraño puede acceder.

El local es como era cuando estaba abierto, con máquinas de videojuegos y futbolines, con un par de mesas de billar y un par de televisores rotos, los altavoces del techo hace mucho que dejaron de funcionar y, en general, todo el lugar tiene un par de dedos de polvo, claro que tienen 16 años y eso no les va a fastidiar el momento. 

Victoria se sienta en el mostrador y se gira para llegar al otro lado y sacar una pequeña nevera de unas baldas que el mostrador tiene por dentro y que dejaron allí una de las muchas veces que se colaron a pasar el rato. Tortuga por su parte se ha subido a una de las motos que pertenecían a una máquina de carreras y se mueve de un lado a otro fingiendo que funciona. Mientras Eric coge una pelota de baloncesto pequeña y medio deshinchada y la lanza contra una canasta que tiene la mayoría de las cuerdas rotas.

—Que malo eres —le dice ella al ver como la pelota golpea contra el aro y sale fuera.

Eric pone los ojos en blanco mientras se acerca al mostrador y coge uno de los vasos que la joven está preparando. Ron y coca cola.

—¿Ya no bebes otra cosa que no sea ron cola? —le pregunta mientras coge el vaso y lo vacía casi de un trago.  
—Es un cubalibre —responde ella volviendo a subirse al mostrador.  
—Es lo mismo.  
—No lo es. Cubalibre suena mucho mejor —responde ella divertida. 

Eric la sonríe al oírla y se vuelve a llenar el vaso, más Ron que coca cola, está teniendo una noche de mierda y necesita emborracharse y hacerlo rápido. Con un poco de suerte olvidará todo lo que ha pasado esa noche.

Se pasan horas allí. Jugando a los pocos juegos que aun funcionan. Dos partidas de billar, un par más de futbolín, algunas canastas, han fingido hacer carreras de motos y disparar a sus reflejos en las pantallas apagadas… hasta que han cumplido lo que buscaban, se han emborrachado tanto a Ron y coca cola que era difícil seguir coordinándose para jugar. Para cuando acaban con el futbolín Tortuga se arrastra hacia la barra y se tumba en ella bocabajo, con los brazos y las piernas colgando, no tarda ni dos segundos en quedarse dormido.

Victoria coge el palo de billar de encima de la mesa, de la misma en la que estuvieron jugando y en la que aún quedan un par de bolas que no consiguieron meter en los agujeros antes de aburrirse y pasar al futbolín. Cierra un ojo para poder apuntar mejor a la bola que quiere golpear; pero no le da con la suficiente fuerza y falla. Se sopla el flequillo para quitárselo de la cara y se gira para mirar a Eric que no deja de reírse.

—Eres muy mala —le dice con la boca pastosa— ¿Queda Ron?  
—No —dice ella moviendo la cabeza con rapidez, tanto que hace que se maree un poco y trastabille.

Si Eric no hubiera estado para allí para sujetarla se habría caído.

—Cuidado —le dice él.

La ha sujetado de la cadera y cuando le habla se da cuenta de lo cerca que esta, puede notar su aliento sobre su piel.

—No sé porque llevas esos tacones tan altos. Un día te vas a matar.  
—A los chicos les gusta que lleve tacones —contesta ella sonriéndole con picardía.

Eric pone los ojos en blanco antes de levantarla un poco, ella entendiendo lo que quiere se pone de puntillas y termina de sentarse sobre la mesa de billar.

—Si estas sentada no sufrirás un accidente.

Victoria asiente mientras abre las piernas lo justo para que Eric se coloque de pie entre ellas. No le aparta las manos de las caderas y a ella no le importa, puede que sea el alcohol el que piense por ella; pero no quiere que las quite de allí, no quiere que se aleje.

—Te mereces algo mejor, E —le dice casi en un susurro. De repente no quiere hablar en voz alta, no quiere que Tortuga se despierte y se cuele en ese momento que es solo de ellos dos.

Eric la mira confuso sin saber de lo que habla, solo dura unos minutos y cuando la habla parece tan triste que Vicky no puede evitar querer retroceder en el tiempo y no haber abierto la boca.

—No estoy tan seguro. A lo mejor soy yo y no ella.  
—No digas eso. Lauren es una puta.  
—Es solo… no quería presionarla y que hiciera algo que no… yo que se… no me gusta eso de meter mano a las chicas en la primera cita…quizás debería haberlo hecho.  
—No digas tonterías.  
—No son tonterías. ¿O es que vas a decirme que si Caleb te hubiera dicho esta noche de subir a uno de los cuartos le hubieras dicho que no?  
—Eso es diferente —responde ella, ni siquiera va a intentar negarlo, Eric la conoce demasiado bien. Si Caleb se lo hubiera pedido le habría seguido hasta uno de los cuartos y habría dejado que le hiciera lo que quisiera; pero de nuevo, todos piensan que es una golfa.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Pues porque eres tú. Porque tú no eres esa clase de chico que besa a la chica en la primera cita y se lo cuenta a todo el mundo. Porque eres de ir cogidos de la mano y todo el rollo de ser novios, los regalos, los aniversarios… todo eso. Eres material de novio y algún día alguna chica se dará cuenta de eso.  
—¿Y si no quiero serlo? —le pregunta y sus caras están tan cerca que puede oler el Ron en su aliento— ¿Y si quiero ser el chico que se divierte y luego se olvida de la chica con la que ha estado?  
—Pues selo.

Y entonces pasa, antes de que pueda comprender lo que está pasando Eric la está besando y ella le besa devuelta hambrienta de él, de sus labios, de su lengua, de su tacto… Vicky ha besado a muchos chicos y todos los besos son diferentes, hasta ese momento no pensaba que hubiera besos buenos y malos; claro que nunca había besado a Eric, incluso borrachos como están es uno de los mejores besos que ha tenido nunca y no quiere que acabe.

El beso parece durar horas y a la vez segundos, es como si el tiempo se difuminara y dejase de tener sentido. Vicky no está segura de cuanto de eso es a causa de Eric y cuanto por los cubalibres que ha tomado; pero no podría importarle menos. Un suspiro escapa de sus labios cuando Eric se aleja, cuando se separa de sus labios hinchados y comienza a repartir besos por su cuello. Nota sus manos agarrándose a la tela de su vestido a la altura de la cintura y no puede evitar moverse hacia delante, hacia el borde de la mesa, hacia él. Quiere apretarse contra él y fundirse, quiere que la toque y que la bese. Nota la respiración del otro sobre su hombro, haciendo que una oleada de excitación la recorra cuando le empuja el tirante del vestido con la nariz para dejarlo al descubierto antes de darle un pequeño mordisco que le hace gemir.

—E… —gime ella mientras mueve las caderas hacia delante.

Puede notar como su ropa interior comienza a humedecerse. Se hecha hacia delante para poder acercarse más a Eric, pero al hacerlo el tirante que el otro había empujado segundos antes se desliza sobre su brazo haciendo que el vestido se ladee y uno de sus pechos quede al descubierto. Oye a Eric respirar con fuerza y ve sus ojos con las pupilas dilatadas de lujuria. Victoria a pesar de lo muy segura de sí misma que parece, sabe que no tiene unas grandes tetas como muchas de sus compañeras de clase, por eso puede llevar vestidos como ese sin sujetador. Viendo la forma en la que Eric agacha la cabeza contra su pecho y engancha el pezón entre sus labios solo quiere darle gracias a la genética; porque de haber llevado sujetador no está segura de que el otro se lo hubiera quitado. Eric chupa con fuerza del pezón y es como si hubiera habido una explosión entre sus piernas, una que la hace gemir con fuerza y aferrarse a sus hombros como si fuera un salvavidas.

Vuelve a besarla mientras ella le agarra con fuerza de la camiseta para que no pueda alejarse. Nota su erección contra su ropa interior húmeda, pero no es suficiente, necesita más. Abre más las piernas mientras nota como sus manos se mueven por fin de sus caderas, como bajan hasta sus rodillas lentamente, antes de moverlas hacia arriba por el interior de sus muslos. Vicky nunca ha sido una persona muy paciente y Eric se estaba tomando demasiado tiempo así que le muerde el labio para llamar su atención; pero solo consigue que él se ría unos segundos antes de volver a besarla. Para cuando por fin su dedo recorre su entrepierna por encima de las bragas está a punto de deshacerse.

—Así que esto es de lo que todos hablan —dice él con voz ronca. Ella no está segura de sí se refiere a que hablan de ella o de masturbar a chicas; pero no podría importarle menos mientras se concentra en seguir respirando.  
—Eric… —le ruega mientras él sigue tocándola por encima de la ropa interior. Lo que está haciendo, por muy maravilloso que sea no es suficiente. Necesita más.

Él entierra la cabeza en su cuello y deja escapar un largo suspiro antes de besarla en el punto donde se unen el cuello y el hombro, al mismo tiempo que uno de sus dedos se desliza debajo de sus bragas y entra en ella. Su cuerpo se arquea sin control mientras su boca se abre sin dejar escapar ningún sonido. Esto es lo que quería, esto era lo que había buscado esa noche; puede que no proveniente de Eric; pero era esto.

—Mierda… caliente… tan jodidamente húmeda… y caliente… y tan apretada… joder…

Vicky le oye mascullar contra su cuello. Nunca le había oído decir esas cosas. Claro que nunca había pensado en Eric en la intimidad con otras chicas. 

Está a punto de pedirle que se mueva, que mueva su mano para darle el alivio que necesita, porque lo que está haciendo no es suficiente. No tiene que decírselo, mueve su mano y su mundo se desvanece. Lo único que importa es ella y Eric y su mano en su interior, la forma en la que la está dando placer y que sin duda la ha fastidiado para otros chicos. 

Cuando consigue la liberación grita su nombre con tanta fuerza que le sorprende que Tortuga no se haya despertado. Se deja caer sobre el tapiz verde de la mesa de billar con la respiración acelerada. Nota las manos de Eric arreglándole el vestido, sus labios en su hombro antes de colocarle el tirante y como le quita los zapatos antes de oír como caen al suelo. Se tumba a su lado y ella rueda abrazándose a su brazo y dos segundos después está dormida sin dejar de sonreír.

 

Es Tortuga la que le despierta a la mañana siguiente. Le duele la cabeza y esta confusa. Lo último que recuerda es a Eric dándole una paliza al futbolín. Mira a su alrededor mientras se quita el pelo de la cara y poco a poco los recuerdos de lo que ocurrió vuelven a ella. No puede evitar sonrojarse mientras siente el fantasma de Eric a su alrededor, de sus besos, de sus manos… 

—¿Y E? —le pregunta a Tortuga al no ver al pelirrojo por ningún lugar.  
—-Me despertó y me dijo que te acompañara a casa. Algo de que tenía cosas que hacer —contesta mientras se encoge de hombros.

Vicky asiente con la cabeza intentando no mostrar los sentimientos contradictorios que siente, por un lado, desilusión por el hecho de que Eric no la haya despertado, alivio por no tener que enfrentarle antes de asimilar lo que pasó, miedo de haber estropeado su relación con Eric…

—¿Nos vamos? —pregunta Tortuga?  
—Sí, vamos.

Salta de la mesa y se coloca los zapatos de tacón. Tortuga le tiende el brazo para que se agarre a él y le pasa su sudadera para que se cubra, el vestido que llevaba estaba bien para ir a una fiesta; pero no para pasearse por Queens a las 9 de la mañana.


	2. Pintauñas y confesiones

—Victoria, cariño ¿Os habéis enfadado Eric y tú?

Vicky deja el pintauñas sobre la mesa de la salita y se gira para mirar a su madre por encima del sofá. La señora Chase deja la cuchara de palo con la que había estado removiendo la salsa boloñesa para los espaguetis y se lleva una mano a la cadera cuando se gira hacia su hija.

—No que yo sepa. ¿Por?  
—Hace dos días que no le veo y eso, siendo vosotros, parece mucho tiempo.

Vicky se encoge de hombros sin decir nada más, su madre tiene razón en eso de que hace días que Eric no se pasa por casa.

—Si os habéis enfadado deberías hablarlo. Llama a tus hermanas y poner la mesa que esto ya está.  
—Se me está secando el esmalte —responde ella alzando las manos para que su madre vea la capa de pintauñas recién puesto de color champagne.  
—Pues sopla y busca a tus hermanas. Ya te darás otra capa luego. No sé porque te has molestado en pintarte las uñas justo cuando sabias que íbamos a comer.  
—Yo sí lo sé —dice su hermana Lola que justo en ese momento estaba bajando las escaleras—. Se cree que así no tendrá que poner la mesa; pero se equivoca.

Vicky le saca la lengua a su hermana antes de ponerse en pie y llamar al resto de sus hermanas para que bajen.

—¿Y dónde está Eric, tu hermano siamés? —le pregunta su hermana Amelia mientras comen.  
—Se han peleado —responde su madre por ella.  
—No nos hemos peleado —le corrige Vicky.  
—¿Entonces donde esta? —pregunta Amy—. Porque es sábado, la hora de la comida y aún no ha aparecido por aquí, ni ha llamado, ni has ido a su casa.  
—Ahora que lo dices —dice Catherine cogiendo un poco de pan—, no le he visto en toda la semana. ¿Qué le has hecho?  
—Os he dicho que no ha pasado nada. ¿Y por qué he tenido que hacer algo yo?  
—Porque Eric es un trozo de pan —le contesta Catherine.  
—Pues no le he hecho nada. Eric y yo no estamos enfadado. ¿Podemos dejarlo ya?

Pero cuando llega el domingo y aún no sabe nada de Eric, no puede evitar preguntarse si realmente están enfadados y ella no se ha dado cuenta. Así que le llama para preguntarle, pero su madre le dice que está en la ducha y que le dirá que la llame

Eric no lo hace.

Esta tumbada en la cama esa noche, mirando al techo y pensando en lo que ha pasado con Eric. No es solo que no le haya visto ese fin de semana, ni siquiera cuando quedaron todos y Tortuga le dijo que Eric que no podía ir porque tenía que ir a casa de su abuela. Es también que durante toda la semana no recuerda haber tenido ni una sola conversación con Eric que fuera solo de ellos dos, ningún momento en el que hayan estado sin Tortuga o Dom o Tara. Contra más lo piensa más va frunciendo el ceño porque empieza a estar claro que Eric está enfadado con ella; pero no se le ocurre ningún motivo y eso solo hace que sea ella ahora la que se cabree con Eric. Todo iba perfectamente bien la semana pasada cuando fueron a la fiesta de Stuart y… Victoria se sienta en la cama de golpe, eso es, la fiesta de Stuart cuando Eric y ella… ¿Es eso? ¿Tanto le molesta a Eric que se enrollaran? Espera que no porque no puede perder a Eric por algo como eso, no cuando es su mejor amigo dese siempre. 

—Mañana hablare con él —murmura mientras se vuelve a tumbar en la cama—. Tanto sí quiere como si no.

Pero Eric no quiere y parece haber desarrollado un talento del que Victoria no se había dado cuenta, marcharse cada vez que van a quedarse solos sin que ella lo note. Esa tarde planea ir a su casa; pero los ensayos de la obra de teatro en la que es protagonista se lo impiden. El martes no le va mucho mejor porque cuando fue a su casa la señora Murphy le dijo que estaba en el dentista y el miércoles solo quiere tirarse de los pelos porque tiene ensayo doble. El jueves tiene demasiados deberes y el viernes otra vez a ensayar, solo que ha decidido que eso no la va a detener.

Se salta el ensayo sin pensárselo dos veces, después de todo se sabe tan bien su papel que prácticamente podría recitarlo dormida —algo que según Lola hizo hacia dos semanas cuando se paseó sonámbula por la casa y le dio un susto de muerte—. Va a casa el tiempo suficiente como para dejar la mochila en su habitación y marcharse a casa de Eric.

Está a punto de llamar al timbre cuando la puerta se abre y por ella sale la madre de E, la señora Murphy.

—Victoria, cariño cuanto tiempo.  
—Hola señora Murphy —la saluda bajando un par de escalones.  
—Ya te echaba de menos. Justo ayer le preguntaba a Eric si es que os habíais enfadado o algo.  
—No, solo es que estoy muy ocupada con la obra de teatro y casi no tengo tiempo libre —miente ella.  
—Ya falta poco para el estreno ¿no?  
—Sí en dos semanas.  
—Entonces habrá que ir a verte. Bueno, yo me voy que he quedado con unas amigas para tomar un café; pero Eric está en su cuarto.  
—Gracias, señora M.

Eric esta justo donde había dicho su madre, en su cuarto tirado en la cama leyendo un comic. Le mira un par de segundos desde la puerta, intentando ordenar en su cabeza todo lo que le quiere decir para no quedarse en blanco o terminar gritándole. 

Llama a la puerta solo para llamar su atención. Nunca lo ha hecho antes y Eric la mira confuso mientras se sienta en la cama y apoya la espalda en la pared.

—¿Acabas de llamar? ¿Por qué? Tu nunca llamas.  
—Parece que ya no somos amigos —responde ella bajando la cabeza—. Los no-amigos llaman a la puerta antes de entrar en una habitación.  
—Claro que somos amigos.  
—¿En serio? —le pregunta ella entrando— Porque has pasado de mi toda la semana. No, en realidad has pasado de mí, dos semanas.

Espera que el otro diga algo más; pero Eric lo único que hace es girar la cabeza, y esquivar su mirada, lo que solo hace que un gran peso se instale en el estómago de Victoria porque ese gesto, ese simple gesto, indica que no se lo ha inventado, ni lo ha exagerado, sino que realmente su mejor amigo lleva dos semanas ignorándola y no sabe cómo hacerle frente a eso.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, E?  
—Nada.  
—Y una mierda. Si no pasara nada no me habrías ignorado y yo no me habría estado mordiendo las uñas y quitándome el esmalte. ¿Sabes lo mucho que me costó encontrar el color champagne? Tara y yo tuvimos que ir a cinco tiendas. Cinco. Y tú haces que lo desperdicie.  
—¿Color champagne? ¿En serio? ¿Eso es un color?  
—Sí, es un color —le dice enseñándole la mano, para que le vea las uñas medio mordidas y los trozos sin esmalte.  
—Lo siento, te comprare otro bote.  
—Me importa una mierda el pintauñas, E. Lo que quiero es que volvamos a ser amigos.  
—Somos amigos.  
—Entonces ¿Por qué me ignoras?

Ve a Eric pasarse la mano por el pelo con nerviosismo.

—Es solo que he estado pensando y…  
—¿Y qué?  
—A lo mejor necesitamos pasar algún tiempo separados.

Victoria abre los ojos incrédula sin creerse lo que el otro acaba de decirle. De todas las cosas que Eric podría haber dicho esa era la que menos se esperaba. Es incapaz de imaginarse un mundo sin Eric a su lado, ¿Cómo puede el otro decir eso?

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Siempre… siempre hemos estado juntos.  
—Ya lo sé.  
—Siempre —repite ella—. Desde los cuatro años. Y nunca, nunca has dicho nada de querer tiempo separados.  
—Lo sé; pero las cosas cambian.  
—¿Qué cambian? Nada ha cambiado en dos semanas.  
—Sí lo ha hecho, Vicky. Las cosas han cambiado.

Y entonces es cuando ella comprende a lo que se refiere, porque lo único que es diferente a hace dos semanas es que ha ocurrido la fiesta de Stuart. Eso que ella ya había intuido y que se había dicho a si misma que era imposible, en un pobre intento de convencerse de que lo que había pasado no había arruinado su amistad.

—¿Todo esto es por… por lo que ocurrió después de la fiesta de Stuart?

Hay una parte de ella que no quiere oírle decir que sí. Porque si Eric dice que sí, entonces es culpa suya, por ser una chica fácil. Puede echarle la culpa a todo el alcohol que bebieron esa noche, pero no va a borrar lo que ocurrió entre ellos o los sueños que ha tenido al respecto. Si Eric, el único chico junto a Tortuga cuya opinión le importa, piensa que es una golfa no sabe si va a poder soportarlo.

Eric se mantiene en silencio y agacha la cabeza, lo que le sirve a ella de confirmación de que es exactamente lo que se temía. Todos sus problemas son causados por la dichosa fiesta de Stuart.

—Estábamos borrachos —dice ella colocándose un mechón de pelo tras los hombros mientras intenta convencer a ambos de que no fue nada del otro mundo, solo cosas que pasan.  
—Eso no es excusa —le dice Eric mirándola—. Estar borrachos no es excusa para que me aprovechara de ti.

Vicky parpadea confusa. ¿Eric ha dicho…? Ahora sí que no entiende nada.

—Aprovecharte… Eric, ¿crees que te aprovechaste de mí?  
—Sí —murmura él volviendo a aparar la mirada y Vicky tiene que morderse la lengua para no soltar una carcajada. Esto es tan absurdo.  
—No te aprovechaste de mí, E.  
—Tú lo has dicho, estabas borracha —insiste él.  
—Eric, en serio —le dice acercándose a la cama y quedando de rodillas sobre el colchón—. Ni tu ni nadie me va a obligar a hacer nada que no quiera hacer. Ni borracha ni sobria.  
—Pero…  
—Nadie, E. Nadie. Sí, estábamos borrachos, los dos; pero aun así si paso fue porque quise. No te aprovechaste de mi ¿Vale?  
—Eres mi mejor amiga…

Vicky le pone una mano en la pierna haciendo que Eric deje la frase sin terminar. No es que Eric la odie, es que se odia a si mismo y eso le duele tanto como si la culpara a ella.

—Eric, para. No es culpa tuya.  
—No, sí que lo es —insiste el pelirrojo—. Nunca debí hacerlo. Debería haberme ido con Tortuga y haberme quedado dormido sobre alguna vieja máquina y…

Eric está balbuceando sin parar y Victoria termina haciendo lo único que se le ocurre para detenerle y evitar que tenga un ataque de ansiedad ahora mismo. Besarle. Y medio segundo después de hacerlo comprende que a lo mejor no es lo que debería haber hecho teniendo en cuenta lo que está pasando ahora mismo entre ellos. Solo que un segundo después Eric la besa de vuelta y siente su mano en su mejilla y lo único que ella pueda hacer es cerrar los ojos y abrir los labios para que sus lenguas se toquen. La han besado muchas veces; pero este se siente como el mejor beso del mundo.

—No hiciste nada que yo no quisiera hacer —le dice ella en un susurro. Sus caras están tan juntas que no necesitan alzar la voz para hacerse oír—. Y sí, estábamos borrachos; pero no me arrepiento de lo que paso, ni me arrepiento de esto.

Eric abre la boca para contestar; pero Victoria no le deja que lo haga, si va a volver a ponerse a balbucear sobre aprovecharse de ella no quiere oírlo. Así que en su lugar vuelve a besarle.

Cinco minutos después no han hecho otra cosa. Lo único que ha cambiado es que ella está sentada sobre su cintura, tienen el pelo revuelto y los labios hinchados. Cinco minutos de besos es lo que tarda Eric en comprender lo que ya sabía, lo que siempre ha sabido, que Victoria Adriana Chase solo hace lo que quiere hacer y al parecer, lo que ahora quiere hacer es estar con él.


End file.
